


crazy little thing called love

by seungchxn



Series: rock hard or go home [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bassist Kim Seungmin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Boys In Love, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Yugyeom, Minor Kim Yugyeom/Han Jisung, Oral Sex, Punk Hwang Hyunjin, Rimming, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Top Kim Seungmin, Unsafe Sex, Wingman Bang Chan, truly a ridiculous amount of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn
Summary: This was what Hyunjin came here for. This is what he wanted. He wanted to get fucked by Chris Bang, wanted to be the center of the man’s attention, wanted to live out his favorite jerk-off fantasies. And yet, all of that is wiped from his mind in an instant as he stares dumbly at the man that Chris had pushed against the wall.---Now with aRussiantranslation.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: rock hard or go home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777651
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyskz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/gifts), [Waifuwifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifuwifi/gifts).



> to m for screaming about hyunjin with me, and to below for inspiring me to jump back into this universe

If there’s one thing Hyunjin knows about himself, it’s that he’s a very pretty man.

He’s not trying to be vain or haughty when he says this. It’s honestly not something he would think about himself were it not for the plethora of people practically tripping over themselves to make him smile or blush or, in some cases, make him get on his knees. Not that he minds that last one; far from it actually, he’s quite a fan of those interactions with people.

If there’s another thing Hyunjin knows about himself, it’s that he’s more than a bit of a slut.

He’d definitely describe himself as a punk. He’s got a mullet, pierced ears, wears his nails painted, and has what his parents would describe as a slightly worrying fondness for leather pants. Hell, he’d have dyed hair too, but he thinks that might be enough for his parents to actually disown him and he likes having a place to live rent-free.

Still, they know him enough by now that they’re not surprised at all when one day in the fall of his senior year he announces over dinner, “I’m going to run away next summer and become a groupie for a rock band.”

His mother and father take the news with silence initially, exchanging one of those parental looks that he’s never quite figured out how to translate. “What group?” his mom asks finally, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Not a group, but the rockstar Chris Bang? He’s doing a show here in town a week or so after graduation, so I figure that’s as good an opportunity as any.”

“What if they don’t want you to travel with them?” his father asks, ever the realist.

Hyunjin just shrugs. “Stay here, figure out a job to work for the next year or so, save up some money and decide if I want to go to college or not.”

His parents have another silent conversation before his mother sighs. “Well, we can’t stop you, can we? Just promise us you’ll be safe, and make sure to stay in contact if you’re traveling across the country. Now pass the beans, please?”

With that the conversation is over, and Hyunjin sets about making plans for the next summer. He’s never managed to hold a steady job, but he’s worked enough odd ones that he’s got a sizable amount of money tucked away for a rainy day. Between that and all of the graduation presents (which is just a fancy name for checks in his opinion, and therefore not something he needs to write a thank-you note for; his mother says otherwise) he’s got more than enough money that he feels confident packing up all his things and setting off into the unknown.

The concert venue is just a short bus ride from his house, and he’s there within five minutes of saying goodbye to his parents. After years of hanging around in the backstage alley after shows, trying to catch a glimpse of the artists when they came out, he knows where to go to have the best chance of bumping into someone important enough to get him inside. He’s aware that he’s throwing himself into all of this without a very solid plan, but who cares? He’s a free man right now, and if this idea, this dream, crashes and burns he’ll pick himself back up and start over easily enough.

Luck is on his side it seems, because there’s two guys smoking in the back alley who are _clearly_ part of the act, if the ‘tour crew’ written on their t-shirts has anything to say about it.

“Hey fellas,” Hyunjin calls, sidling up to them. “One of you got a light?” He pulls out the cigarette that’s resting on his ear, not ashamed to admit that he put it there before entering the alley for dramatic effect.

One of them, a smaller guy who somehow manages to look mousy even with green eyeshadow, flicks open a lighter. Hyunjin lights his cigarette and smiles gratefully. “Much obliged. I’m Hyunjin; can I know your names?”

“I’m Yugyeom and this is Jisung,” the taller of the two men replies. Hyunjin sizes him up; if he’s not able to get into Chris Bang’s pants tonight, he wouldn’t mind going with this man instead. “What’re you doing here, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin blows out a stream of smoke and nods towards the backstage door. “Looking to get in. Think you fellas might be able to help with that?”

They exchange a look, then Jisung laughs. “Eager, aren’t you? Tell me, any particular reason you want access to the band?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Hyunjin drawls, hooking his hands in his belt loops and canting his hips just right to show off the bulge of his dick in his skintight pants. He smirks prettily, the way he knows men can’t help but lust after. “What do you think?”

Jisung and Yugyeom look at each other again. “What do you think?” Yugyeom says. “You think Chris is up for it?”

“Please,” Jisung snorts. “Kid’s more than pretty enough for him.” He crushes his cigarette beneath his boot and pushes off the wall, heading for the door. Looking over his shoulder, he smirks. “You coming?”

Hyunjin silently mourns the cigarette he barely got to smoke even as he grinds it into the dirt under his heel. “Lead the way,” he says, flicking his hair back. He takes a deep breath and steps inside the building. No going back now.

Jisung leads Hyunjin through the twisting corridors of the backstage without a pause, seemingly knowing exactly where he’s going. Hyunjin is almost impressed; he knows he’d certainly be lost in here, especially when there’s no way Jisung has been in this building before this morning.

Finally they stop in front of a plain, unmarked door. Jisung knocks once, then calls out, “I’m coming in! You’d better not be naked!” Without waiting for an answer he pushes the door open and barges inside.

Across the room from the door two men are pressed up against the wall, making out furiously. At the sound of the door practically slamming open, they separate, although they’re clearly reluctant if they annoyed moan that echoes around the room is any indication.

“The fuck do you want, Jisung?” Chris Bang snaps, turning to glare at the crew member. His gaze lands on Hyunjin and in an instant his whole demeanor changes - where a moment ago he was pissed at a friend, now he’s flirty. “Well, hello there gorgeous.”

This was what Hyunjin came here for. This is what he wanted. He wanted to get fucked by Chris Bang, wanted to be the center of the man’s attention, wanted to live out his favorite jerk-off fantasies. And yet, all of that is wiped from his mind in an instant as he stares dumbly at the man that Chris had pushed against the wall.

“Beautiful,” he blurts, not breaking eye contact with the man, then drops his eyes as his cheeks start to heat up. “I mean - sorry, hello.” He tries to send a flirty smile Chris’ way, even if he has to force himself to look away from the other man, but the rockstar has changed his persona once again. Now he’s relaxed, easy-going, the way one might be with a friend. 

Chris glances behind him at the man he was just kissing, then laughs. “Well, I can tell when I’m not wanted,” he says. “Sucks to be down a fuck-buddy, but I’m sure Jisung will find me someone to make up for that, yeah?”  
  


“The offer to join me and Yugyeom still stands,” Jisung replies. “It never really goes away, actually.”

“I think I might take you up on it this time,” Chris muses, then laughs again. “You two can have the room for now. But I’ve got a show tonight, so if you’re not out of here in six hours I’m coming in regardless of how decent you are. Have fun!”

Before Hyunjin can even fully realize what’s happening, Chris is sweeping out of the room, dragging Jisung with him, and shutting the door behind them. Suddenly it’s just him and the strange man, who also seems to be unable to take his eyes off of Hyunjin.

“Hi,” he says breathlessly. “I’m - I’m Hyunjin. What’s your name?”

“Skye,” he replies with a smile. “I’m Chris’ bassist.”

Desperate to regain control of the situation, prove he’s still on top of his game, that he’s smooth and suave, Hyunjin smirks. “Really? Shit. It’s a wonder anyone pays attention to Chris when someone as divine as you is onstage.”

Skye laughs shyly. “Me, divine? No no, you’re the one who looks like a literal angel.”

Hyunjin feels his heart stop momentarily and his entire brain freezes up; he tries desperately to think of something witty to say next but one compliment from Skye is apparently enough to send him into shutdown mode.

Finally, he just apologizes. “Sorry,” he says, sheepish. “I’m normally a lot smoother than this. I keep getting distracted by how pretty you look.” In the next instant he feels his face flame up again; that was _not_ what he meant to say, not at all.

Luckily, Skye doesn’t seem to be too bothered by his unintentional confession. He giggles (and what the _fuck_ that’s adorable) and bites the bottom of his lip before replying. “I ought to be saying that to you, you know. I’m not sure how I’m stringing sentences together right now.”

Hyunjin practically whimpers (he’s not even turned on, he’s just dealing with heart palpitations from how fucking cute this man is) and crosses the room in a flash, pushing Skye back up against the wall. “Can I kiss you? Please?”

Skye nods eagerly. “God, yes.”

Hyunjin never thought he would describe the feeling of a kiss as ‘coming-home’ but there’s no other way to explain what washes over him when their lips brush, tentative, before coming together more firmly. They kiss chastely, just learning each other’s lips, and Hyunjin rests his hands gently on Skye’s hips, squeezing slightly when the other man presses into his grip. 

When they part, Skye’s eyes show as much awe as Hyunjin feels. “Did you…” his voice is quiet, practically a whisper of breath.

“Yes,” Hyunjin replies, equally as soft. He reaches up and brushes a piece of Skye’s hair out of his face - although not as long as Chris’ it was still long enough that it fell into his eyes in an artfully dishevelled sort of way. Luckily it’s also got enough length that Hyunjin can tuck the stray looks of cherry-red hair behind his ear. “God, _Skye…_ I never thought that…”

“Me too,” he says, and Hyunjin knows then that he’s not the only one who suddenly believes in love at first sight. They kiss again, just as sweetly as before, only for Skye to abruptly push Hyunjin away (although not too far; the grip the bassist has on Hyunjin’s biceps ensures that they still stay fairly close together). “Wait, shit, you… You’re young, aren’t you, fuck, how old are you? Do you even know how to - what Chris normally does with groupies -”  
  


“I'm legal, I promise,” Hyunjin soothes him, hand that was previously in Skye’s hair now cradling his cheek. “Have been for a while now. And I’m very aware of what Chris normally does with groupies; I came here for a reason, after all.”

“Oh.” Now Skye’s face falls and Hyunjin wonders what he said wrong. “Well, if you want me to go get Chris, since he’s the reason you came here…”

“Why would I want Chris when the most beautiful man in the world is standing in front of me?”

This time, when Skye blushes, it spreads down his neck; Hyunjin wants to pull open the loose button-down he’s wearing and see how far the red flush really spreads. At the same time, Skye tips forward, burying his head in Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Shut up,” he mutters. “You can’t say that about me when you’re right here.”

Hyunjin laughs and threads his fingers through Skye’s hair, cradling his head. “No, I’m the prettiest. You’re the most beautiful. Those are two very different things, Skye.” 

“Seungmin.”

“What?”

Skye raises his head so they can make eye contact. “My name, it’s Seungmin. Skye is just my stage name.”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says slowly, testing the name out on his tongue. “A pretty name for a pretty man.”  
  


“I thought you just said that you’re the pretty one,” Skye - no, Seungmin - huffs, his face drawing into a mocking pout. Hyunjin can’t resist kissing him then, until Seungmin smiles and nuzzles their noses together softly. “Sorry,” he says, sounding slightly winded even though this most recent kiss also remained chaste. “What was I saying?”

Hyunjin can’t help but burst into giggles then, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s forehead. “You’re absolutely adorable, you know that?”

Seungmin laughs then too. “Careful. If you keep complimenting me, I’m not going to let you go later when Chris comes back and kicks us out.”  
  


“I hope you don’t,” Hyunjin replies. “I’d rather stay with you than go anywhere else.”

“Even though I’ve probably got at least ten years on you?” Seungmin asks wryly.

“Depends. How old are you?”

“27.”

“Only nine years then!” Hyunjin says cheerfully. “Sounds like the perfect age gap to me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Seungmin says, shaking his head in exasperation even as he laughs fondly. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

So caught up in their flirty banter, Hyunjin says the first thing that comes out of his mouth, not stopping to think about it. “Yeah, but you love me.”

They both freeze for a moment. Hyunjin mentally curses himself; what kind of _idiot_ confesses their love after less than ten minutes? He can’t find it in him to take the words back, however. He may not have felt love before, but if it feels like anything other than this sense of home and belonging that envelopes him when he’s in Seungmin’s arms then he doesn’t want it. 

“I barely know you,” Seungmin laughs, although it sounds forced. “Is it possible to be in love after so little time?”

“Before today I would have said no,” Hyunjin replies. He’s said what he’s said; might as well fully own up to everything now if they’re going to do this. “Now… I’m not so sure.”

Seungmin’s smile is soft, even as it’s a little bit scared. Hyunjin understands that fear; everything is happening so fast and if things fall apart it could be terrible. Still, even if he’s afraid Seungmin says. “Me too. God, I know I’m older, I know I should be mature about this, but… Me too.”

Hyunjin kisses him then, pressing him back into the wall. His hands are on Seungmin’s face, cradling his cheeks and these kisses no longer stay chaste. He licks into Seungmin’s mouth eagerly, but before long Seungmin has taken control of things and Hyunjin melts pliantly into him when strong, calloused hands squeeze at his waist.

“Minnie,” he gasps, the nickname slipping out without a second thought. “Minnie, god… Are we going to take Chris up on that offer to use his couch?”

Seungmin huffs a laugh and drops his head to Hyunjin’s collarbone, exposed by the wide-necked shirt he’s wearing. “As much as I hate fucking on a couch… This is the only private area we’ll find here. Unless you want to wait until after the concert when we can go back to my hotel?”

Hyunjin’s whines and shakes his head, tilting it to bare his neck further for Seungmin. “Want you now.” The pout he’s wearing is more than evident in his voice.

“Aw,” Seungmin coos. “Is baby feeling needy?”

Oh. _Oh._ Hyunjin always knew he loved to be called ‘baby’, but to hear it from Seungmin makes his knees weak and he practically melts into him with a tiny whine. Seungmin just laughs and cradles him close, tucking Hyunjin’s head into the crook of his neck. “I’ll take that as a yes then?”

“Shut up,” Hyunjin grumbles, no heat behind his words. “Stop being mean.”

Seungmin laughs again and kisses the side of Hyunjin’s head. “Sorry darling.”

For a moment they just stand there, Hyunjin wrapped in Seungmin’s arms. It should be odd, being this close and intimate with someone he barely knows. Normally, Hyunjin isn’t even this close and comfortable with the boys he’s dated - what is it about Seungmin that has him feeling like this?

“Minnie?” Seungmin says suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  


“What?”

“Minnie. That’s what you called me earlier.”

Hyunjin feels his face grow red and burrows deeper into Seungmin’s arms. He’d hoped that Seungmin hadn’t noticed that. “Sorry? It just slipped out, but if you don’t like then I won’t call you that again.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s cute. Besides, if I’m Minnie, then you’re Jinnie, and that’s just adorable.”

“Just like you,” Hyunjin replies before he can stop himself. Realizing what he’s just said, he groans. “Oh god I’m - I swear I normally have better control over my brain-to-mouth filter than this.”

“So all these unsolicited compliments are just a me thing, then?” Seungmin sounds amused, but also fond, and definitely very, very happy. His hand comes up to card through Hyunjin’s hair, and he tries not to let out a little happy sigh at the feeling.

“I’m finding,” he says softly, “that there are a lot of things that are just a 'you' thing.”

“Me too.” Seungmin’s voice is equally as soft as Hyunjin’s; it creates a fragile sort of peace that settles over them like a warm, cozy blanket. “I’m scared.”

  
“Me too,” Hyunjin admits. “Do you think we can be scared together?”

Seungmin nods decisively. “I’d rather be scared together than apart.”

—————

They end up not doing anything more than cuddling on the couch, although somehow it feels like the most intimate thing Hyunjin has ever done. They talk for hours, somehow never running into awkwardness or a break in the conversation. By the time Chris comes back, knocking on the door and telling them that they’d “better be decent if you don’t want to give me a show!” Hyunjin knows for a fact that what had previously been simply an idea in his heart: he was in love with Seungmin.

When Chris throws open the door, clearly planning to catch them in the middle of something scandalous (although ‘scandalous’ was a relative term when a man who’d been in the news for _multiple_ scandals was involved), they’re wrapped around each other on the couch. Hyunjin is cocooned in Seungmin’s arms, which is quickly becoming his new favorite place to be in the whole world. His eyes are closed, blocking out the rest of the work and narrowing the focus of his senses so that the only thing that matters is _SeungminSeungminSeungmin._

“I have to say,” Chris says as he observes them, Jisung peeking over his shoulder, “I was expecting a lot more nudity when I came back in here.”

“There wasn’t any nudity at all,” Seungmin replies absently, his full attention still on Hyunjin, who is curled into his side making a low, rumbling, purr-like noise as Seungmin plays with his hair. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“With the way you’re looking at him, I’m still going to chalk this one up as a win,” Chris sounds slightly smug, as though he had something to do with this (and yes, _technically,_ he had since he was the reason Hyunjin came here in the first place but Hyunjin wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging that). “Should I assume we’re going to have a new permanent member of the tour group?”

“Unless you don’t want me around,” Hyunjin replies, not opening his eyes, “in which case I wouldn’t be an official part of the group, but I _would_ follow you from city to city.”

“Just don’t fuck with my boy, and we won’t have any problems.” Chris’ response comes easily; it’s not practiced, not exactly, but it’s clear that he is thinking through his words carefully and means every single one of them. “You break him, I break you. Got it?”

“If I break him, I’ll take myself out before you can.” Hyunjin’s voice is slightly slurred; he’s maybe, ever so possibly, falling asleep a little bit.

Seungmin laughs and sits upright, ignoring the whine Hyunjin lets out. “Enough with the posturing you two. _He_ is a grown-ass adult, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Now, if you’ll just give me a little bit to wake up sleeping beauty here, we’ll be out of your hair in a second,” he promises Chris.

“He’s welcome to sleep here if he wants,” Chris says. Hyunjin can’t see what’s happening, but he hears Seungmin make a slight startled noise. Chris must pick up on it too, because he continues, “You know I don’t like people in my dressing room when I get ready, but there’s no quieter place here for him to take a nap. Besides, if he’s quiet, it’ll be like I’m alone in here.”

“If you’re sure,” Seungmin says, and Chris must nod or do something else to indicate that he is because in the next instant Seungmin is shifting again, untangling himself from Hyunjin.

“Noooo,” he whines, fully aware that he’s like a pouting child and completely uncaring. “Minnieeee.”

Seungmin laughs and bends down to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead. “Sleep, okay baby? I’ll be back after I get ready.”

Hyunjin cracks his eyes open and glares suspiciously at Seungmin. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Seungmin swears, making an ‘x’ over his heart for good measure.. 

So Hyunjin goes back to sleep and when he next wakes, it’s to Seungmin gently shaking him awake.

“Hey baby,” he says with a gentle smile. “Time to get up.”

“Minnie? What time is it?”

“Time to go to the hotel.”

Hyunjin frowns. “Did I sleep through the entire concert?”

Seungmin giggles and holy _shit_ Hyunjin is definitely in love with him. “If it’s any consolation, you look really cute when you’re asleep.” He reaches out and helps Hyunjin to his feet, steadying him when he sways, still half-asleep. Standing up on his toes he kisses the tip of Hyunjin’s nose. “See? Cute.”

Before Hyunjin can open his mouth and say something that makes it clear just how utterly besotted he is, a wry voice says, “As adorable as you two are, I’m going to have to politely ask you to get the fuck out. This _is_ still my dressing room, you know. Go be disgusting together in your private hotel room.”

Hyunjin frowns sleepily in the direction of the voice and finds Chris standing there, still in his concert outfit, arms crossed and a look of utter bemusement on his face. “You’re just jealous I’m going home with Minnie and you’re not,” he replies; the effect that would normally come with a snappy retort like that is most likely lost due to the fact that he’s still leaning against Seungmin for support, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Chris throws back his head and laughs. “Cute joke, doll face. Now run along and make gooey eyes at each other somewhere else.”

Seungmin sighs good-naturedly and begins to pull him from the room. Hyunjin can’t resist the childish urge to stick out his tongue at Chris before the door shuts behind them. 

The trip to the hotel goes by in a blur, the low rumble of Seungmin’s voice as he talks to the cab driver soothing him back into a doze as he leans against Seungmin’s chest. When it’s time to walk again, though, he perks up and by the time they get up to Seungmin’s room (it’s not the penthouse, but it’s only one level below the penthouse so Hyunjin thinks it counts) he’s awake again.

The suite itself is amazing, more luxury and splendor in one place than he’s ever seen. “Holy shit,” he breathes, stepping further into the main room to examine everything better. “You live like this?”

Seungmin chuckles and drapes himself over Hyunjin’s back. “You like it?” His voice is a low whisper and the feeling of his breath on the back of Hyunjin’s neck just before he kisses the skin behind his ear makes Hyunjin shiver. 

“Minnie,” he gasps, whole body suddenly alert. 

“Are you up for this, baby? Because I’m perfectly happy to just sleep tonight if you’re still tired.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “I’m awake; I want this.”

“Good.” Seungmin blows another hot breath over Hyunjin’s nape and Hyunjin feels his entire body tightens up as he shivers. “Because my baby is just _so_ sensitive and I can’t wait to explore that. I wonder how many places I can touch you that will make you squirm?” His hand, which was previously wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist, slips under his shirt and slides slowly, tantalizing, up his stomach. Hyunjin feels his stomach tense at the teasing touch, as his hand trails higher and higher. “What about… here?”

Without warning, Seungmin’s hand suddenly jumps to Hyunjin’s nipple, pinching it - not too hard, but enough to sting. Hyunjin can't help the loud whimper he lets out as his chest arches into the touch.

Seungmin chuckles again, the sound low and rich, promising more things to come. “Baby is _very_ sensitive, isn’t he?”

Hyunjin nods frantically as Seungmin pinches his nipple again. “Minnie, please.”

Suddenly Seungmin pulls away and Hyunjin whines at the loss of contact, turning around to try and chase after him. Seungmin, however, stops him with a gentle hand against his chest. “Bedroom is the second door on the right, baby. Can you wait for me there? I’m just going to get us some water.” Hyunjin nods eagerly and a beautiful smile blooms over Seungmin’s face. “Good boy.”

Whimpering again, Hyunjin darts forward and steals a quick kiss before turning and making his way towards the bedroom. Knowing Seungmin is still watching him, he starts peeling off his clothes as he goes, dropping first his jacket, then his shirt on the floor.

Once he’s in the bedroom, the door shut firmly behind him, he begins the completely un-sexy process of taking off first his boots, then his leather pants. He gets as far as unbuttoning his pants and removing the belt, before he decides against it. Let Seungmin have a little something to peel him out of. Besides, his ass looks great in these pants and Hyunjin knows it.

Seungmin is still outside, so he takes a moment to arrange himself on the bed. He knows Seungmin wants him, knows that he could do almost anything, enticing or not, and Seungmin would be interested. There’s something thrilling though, he thinks, in designing a scenario for your partner to walk into. He knows himself well enough to know that he likes being _good_ for his lovers; he also knows that much of this stems from a deep-seeded fear of people leaving him. While he knows that Seungmin won’t walk away from him (at least not anytime soon, if the way the older man looks at him is any indication), the idea of pleasing him is still intoxicating.

When Seungmin finally enters the bedroom, carrying two glasses of water, he’s greeted with the sight of Hyunjin on his knees on the bed, bent over so that his shoulders and head rest against the mattress. One hand is down his pants, while the other circles his nipple. He’s moaning, calling out Seungmin’s name, and for a minute the older man just freezes, staring at Hyunjin in shock.

He snaps back out of it easily enough, calmly setting the glasses of water down on the nightstand and then just watching Hyunjin for a moment. Hyunjin has his eyes closed; he’s not going to acknowledge Seungmin until he says something, so he just continues to touch himself, hoping to drive Seungmin to the breaking point.

One particular stroke of his hand around his dick has him keening, his hips bucking into the touch, and that seems to make Seungmin snap because in the next instant he’s being manhandled onto his back, his hands pulled away. Seungmin pins him to the bed, his hands around Hyunjin’s wrists, holding them in place. 

“Getting started without me, are we?” From most of the people Hyunjin has slept with (especially the older men), this would sound almost threatening. Instead, Seungmin just sounds amused, and fondness shines in his eyes. “Did I say you could touch yourself? Tsk tsk. What am I going to do with you, brat?”

In any other situation Hyunjin would live up to the name ‘brat’, and he would do so happily. Now, however, he can’t bring himself to say anything other than, “Kiss me?”

Seungmin’s smiles softly and bends down for a kiss, letting go of Hyunjin’s arms in the process. Hyunjin immediately wraps them around Seungmin’s neck, clinging as tight as he can to this wonderful, wonderful man who makes his heart feel so fucking happy. 

“What do you want, baby?” Seungmin asks, kissing Hyunjin’s neck between words. “What can I do for you?”

“I don’t care,” Hyunjin gasps, breath hitching as Seungmin nips gently at his skin. “Just want you, whatever you want to give me, Minnie _please.”_ He cants his hips upwards against Seungmin’s to emphasize his plea.

“Whatever I want to give you…” he trails off, voice a little bit breathless. “Are you really sure you could handle that, baby?”

“I can handle a lot,” Hyunjin replies. When Seungmin doesn’t respond, he gently guides his face up so that they’re looking at each other. “Hey. I mean it, okay? This isn’t my first rodeo. I know what I am and am not okay with.”

Seungmin kisses him again then, once, twice, three times. After the last kiss he doesn’t pull away - instead he licks gently at the seam of Hyunjin’s lips and Hyunjin opens his mouth easily. They sink into each other easily; Hyunjin thinks that this is perhaps the closest you can be with another human being without becoming one person.

He pulls desperately at the fabric of Seungmin’s shirt. The shirt itself is loose, a deep v-neck that just barely dips down to Seungmin’s navel. It looks gorgeous on him (although Hyunjin suspects that Seungmin could make a trash bag look flattering), but right now it’s in the way of Hyunjin’s hands as they try desperately to roam Seungmin’s skin. “Off, off,” he moans into Seungmin’s mouth. “Minnie, take it off.”

“Okay baby.” Seungmin chuckles at Hyunjin’s eagerness and sits up. The overhead light makes him look radiant as he slowly peels off his shirt. Hyunjin can’t help the little whimper he makes as he reaches out to lay a hand over Seungmin’s heart. Seungmin isn’t incredibly muscular, but there’s a quiet strength to his lean torso that is somehow just as attractive as it would be if he had defined abs.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs. Then, in a move that Hyunjin _knows_ makes most men swoon, he peers innocently up through his eyelashes at Seungmin. “Can I taste you?”

Seungmin groans and dips back down to pull Hyunjin into a fierce kiss. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he growls against Hyunjin’s lips and Hyunjin can only let out a breathy little sigh as Seungmin drops his head to nip lightly at his neck.

“Minnie…” he whines. “Minnie, please. Wanna taste.”

With another groan, Seungmin reluctantly pulls away and drops so that he’s laying next to Hyunjin on the bed. He gets comfortable against the pillows, then looks over at Hyunjin who hasn’t moved an inch, with a raised eyebrow. “Well?”

Hyunjin is on him in a flash, his hands roaming eagerly over as much of Seungmin as he can touch. Soon, however, that isn’t enough to satisfy him and he ducks down to kiss every bit of skin he can reach. Seungmin hums happily, one hand coming up to play gently with Hyunjin’s hair. He makes an aborted tugging motion at one point, catching himself as though realizing that Hyunjin might not want it.

Hyunjin _does_ want it though, and he raises his head to tell Seungmin so. Seungmin just stares at him for a moment, then laughs. “God, you’re absolutely perfect, you know that? I hope the people you’ve been with before have told you, because you deserve to hear it.”

“Doesn’t matter if they have or not,” Hyunjin replies with a nonchalant shrug. “The only thing that matters is that I’m perfect for you.” 

Before Seungmin can respond to that, Hyunjin presses a kiss over his heart, then takes his nipple in his mouth. He sucks gently, relishing in Seungmin’s low moan, before worrying it between his teeth. Seungmin’s grip tightens in his hair, and now it’s Hyunjin’s turn to moan as he revels in the feeling. Encouraged by the sounds he’s making, Seungmin tugs again, harder this time, and Hyunjin actually cries out this time, letting go of Seungmin’s nipple to bury his head in his chest.

The pressure of Seungmin’s hand in his hair immediately vanishes. “Hyunjin? Are you okay? Did I pull too hard?” Seungmin goes to pull his hand away and Hyunjin reaches up to grab it, holding it in place.

“Feels so good,” he murmurs, looking up to lock eyes with Seungmin. He’s sure he makes quite a sight right now - lips kiss-bruised, hair ruffled, eyes wide and pleading. “Minnie, don’t stop.”

“Fuck,” Seungmin mutters. His eyes are blown wide, arousal shining through clearly. “Fuck - Hyunjin, you either need to suck my dick or let me fuck you.”

“With pleasure.” Somehow, Hyunjin musters up enough coherent thought to purr his words, sliding down so that he’s knelt between Seungmin’s thighs. Without asking for permission, he pulls at Seungmin’s pants, tugging them down and off before flinging them across the room. 

For a moment, he considers taking off Seungmin’s underwear now as well, but ultimately decides against it. It never hurts to drag things out a little.

He leans down, kissing the bulge in Seungmin’s underwear easily. Seungmin’s hands tighten in his hair again. “Baby, don’t tease,” he says, scolding.

Hyunjin just runs his tongue lightly over the tented fabric. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replies, almost nonchalantly, before doing it again. “I’m just trying to make my Minnie feel as good as possible.”

Seungmin groans, fond exasperation lacing his tone. “You’re incorrigible, aren’t you?”

Humming in agreement, Hyunjin pulls down Seungmin’s boxers and tosses them off the bed. “It is one of my better traits.”

Rather than immediately take Seungmin into his mouth, Hyunjin wraps a hand around him, stroking him lightly. His goal isn’t to give Seungmin any relief, just to rile him up further, and if the way he pulls on Hyunjin’s hair is any indication it’s working. 

Hyunjin takes this time to look at Seungmin, taking in all of him that he can see. He pays special attention to his dick; although it isn’t the biggest that Hyunjin has ever had, it’s certainly one of the prettiest. If he’s being honest, he didn’t even know that dicks could even be described as ‘pretty’ until now, but there’s no other way to talk about Seungmin’s. Although only of average size, it’s heavy in Hyunjin’s hand, flushed pink from the attention he’s giving it. 

Finally, Hyunjin can’t stand it any longer. He wants Seungmin’s dick in his mouth, wants to learn what it feels like on his tongue. He ducks down and presses a kiss to Seungmin’s hip bone, intending to kiss his way up the shaft before taking it into his mouth. Seungmin, however, apparently has a different idea.

“Wait, baby, wait.” Seungmin tugs lightly at his hair, guiding him to sit up. “Do you want to sit on my face?” 

Hyunjin’s brain short-circuits a little bit at that. “What? I thought you wanted me to -”

Seungmin sits up and pulls him into a kiss. “You can suck me off and sit on my face at the same time, yeah? If you’re clean and you want to, that is.”

“If I’m clean, he says,” Hyunjin grumbles lightly. “Do you think I’d be letting you stick _anything_ up my ass if I wasn’t?”

Rather than getting upset at Hyunjin’s snark, the way some of his past partners have, Seungmin just laughs fondly and kisses him again. “It never hurts to ask, baby. So, do you want to?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, although there’s no malice to the gesture. “Lie back down, dummy, I can’t do anything when you’re not on your back.”

As Seungmin lays down (although not before reaching over to the nightstand to grab the half-full bottle of lube sitting by the clock)Hyunjin tries not to let his nerves show. For all that he said he was experienced - and he wasn’t lying about that; he’s a slut and proud, thank you very much - he’s never had someone do this to him before. He has no idea what to expect - but he trusts Seungmin, trusts him completely, even if he hasn’t known him for that long. 

He very nearly forgets to take his pants off, but remembers at the last second, and has to quickly get them off all while he can feel Seungmin’s piercing gaze on him. Finally, he’s fully underdressed, pants discarded somewhere on the floor. Feeling slightly awkward, he crawls on top of Seungmin, then turns around so he can still access his dick. “Now what?” he asks, trying not to seem too uncomfortable with this. He isn’t uncomfortable, not at all, but he is very, very nervous.

Seungmin runs a hand soothingly up and down his thigh, clearly having picked up on Hyunjin’s anxiety. He’s nice enough not to say anything though, obviously understanding that Hyunjin doesn’t want to stop, he’s just unsure how to proceed. “Why don’t you start? Get comfortable, and once you’ve relaxed a little we can take things a step further.”

Hyunjin nods and bends over, trying not to feel self-conscious about the fact that he’s sticking his ass directly in Seungmin’s face. Seungmin asked for this; besides, Hyunjin knows he’s got a cute ass, flat though it may be.

Sucking Seungmin’s dick turns out to be a great distraction from his nerves, Hyunjin discovers when he wraps his lips around the head. He doesn’t go any further than that, just holds Seungmin in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip lightly. Seungmin groans, his hands kneading at Hyunjin’s thighs. “Baby,” he says, his voice strained. “Baby, I thought we talked about teasing.”

Hyunjin pulls away for a second, stroking Seungmin’s dick to keep up the stimulation while his mouth is otherwise occupied. “You talked. I never said I listened.” Still, he decides to have mercy on Seungmin; afterall, the man is about to put his tongue up Hyunjin’s ass.

He can’t resist having a little more fun with Seungmin, however. For all of his good qualities, Hyunjin has been, and always will be, a little shit. With this in mind, what he does next should almost be expected. 

Guiding Seungmin’s cock back to his mouth, he sinks down on it until his nose is pressed into the trimmed hair at the base. He can feel Seungmin pressed up against the back of his throat, and although he doesn’t gag, he can feel his eyes start to well up at the slight discomfort that generally comes from deepthroating someone.

Above him, Seungmin cries out, and his hips twitch in an aborted motion as he tries to resist the urge to fuck up in Hyunjin’s mouth. His hands are gripping so hard at Hyunjin’s thighs that there will probably be bruises later; Hyunjin hopes there will be, hopes that he’ll be able to trace the hand-shaped marks where Seungmin has laid his claim. 

He pulls off of Seungmin for a moment to catch his breath, stroking him all the while, before sinking back down again. He goes slower this time, bobbing his head as he goes, and when he can go no further he closes his eyes in bliss as he breathes in the smell of sweat and sex and _Seungmin._ It should be gross, but it isn’t; Hyunjin loves nothing more than cockwarming someone like this, sitting with his nose pressed against skin, all of his senses dominated by them. In that moment Hyunjin is so completely relaxed that he’s not expecting it at all when there are suddenly hands spreading his ass and something wet trailing across his skin.

The first touch of Seungmin’s tongue to the rim of his hole catches him completely by surprise and he jolts back to full awareness at the foreign feeling. Seungmin licks him, a broad swipe of his tongue, and Hyunjin keens around the dick in his mouth. Another lick, and then Seungmin’s lips circle Hyunjin’s rim and suddenly there’s suction.

Hyunjin cries out, Seungmin’s dick falling from his mouth, and he buries his face in Seungmin’s thigh. “Oh god,” he gasps as Seungmin scrapes his teeth over Hyunjin’s hole before sucking again. “Seungmin, god that - that feels -”

Seungmin hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t say anything, just licks Hyunjin again. Hyunjin thinks he might die from how good this feels, and Seungmin has barely even touched him. His dick is trapped between them, and everytime he jolts at the touch of Seungmin’s tongue he accidentally grinds down against Seungmin’s chest. It’s too much, far too much, but he never wants it to stop.

Suddenly, Seungmin plunges his tongue into Hyunjin’s hole and Hyunjin whines loudly, desperately, as his entire body tenses up. “Holy shit,” he moans, breathing ragged. “Seungmin - _fuck,_ Seungmin.”

Another hum from the older man, then his tongue is back at work driving Hyunjin to the brink, making him lose all coherency. He never knew pleasure could feel like this, so focused and yet all-encompassing. Hyunjin isn’t sure how anything will ever feel better.

He’s given up all pretenses of sucking Seungmin’s dick, too lost in the sensations wracking his body to even think about putting Seungmin’s cock back in his mouth. He can hear himself moaning wantonly, the sound rising in volume with each movement of Seungmin’s tongue, but it’s disconnected, like he’s so far gone he isn’t even fully aware of the noises leaving his mouth. He distantly hears the sound of a cap clicking, recognizes the feeling of a finger slipping into him beside Seungmin’s tongue, then another, scissoring him open, before being joined by a third. All the while, Seungmin uses his tongue to take him apart.

With every passing moment Hyunjin grows closer and closer to the release he desperately craves, despite the fact that Seungmin hasn’t laid a single hand on his dick. His hands, which were curled into the sheets, clawing at them with each spasm of his body, snap back to grab Seungmin’s wrist. “Minnie, Minnie, gonna - Minnie, gonna come, _please!”_ He sobs. 

Suddenly, all of the sensation is gone. He can still feel Seungmin’s hands on his body, but he’s pulled his head away and his fingers. Hyunjin can’t help himself - he wails at the sensation of suddenly being so empty and tries frantically to push himself back onto Seungmin’s face. 

“Hey, shh, shh, you’re okay baby,” Seungmin says soothingly, his clean hand stroking Hyunjin’s thigh. 

Hyunjin whimpers. “Was so close…. Minnie, please…”

Seungmin gently moves him so he’s laying on the bed, then crawls over him. “Sorry baby,” he says, in between peppering kisses to Hyunjin’s face. “But I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.”

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whines. “Minnie, I just wanna…”

“I know baby, I know. Just let me grab a condom.”

Hyunjin lays there limply; his whole body feels simultaneously tense and loose, and he’s not sure he’d be able to move right now if he wanted to. His eyes are closed as his head lolls against the bed, distantly listening to the sounds of a drawer opening, then plastic crinkling.

By the time Seungmin is kneeling over him again, Hyunjin feels like he’s come back to himself a little bit. Seungmin still seems worried though, asking him if he’s good to keep going, or if he’s too tired.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin assures him with what he’s sure is a somewhat dreamy smile, cracking his eyes open to gaze up at Seungmin. “I’m ready. I just feel like you’ve fucked my brains out already and you’re not even in me yet.”

Seungmin chuckles and bends down for a kiss. As Hyunjin’s arms come up to wrap loosely around his neck he says, “Well, we can fix that.”

Hyunjin pulls him into a lazy kiss as Seungmin lines himself up. He loves this part, loves the initial press of a dick against his hole, not pushing in yet, just resting at the rim; it’s a sensation that is only heightened now with how sensitive he is after Seungmin’s earlier ministrations.

“Let me know if it’s too much and I need to stop, okay baby?” Seungmin murmurs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says with a fond roll of his eyes. “Your concern is very sweet but I’m _fine_ I promise. Now put your dick in me and _fuck me_ \- unless you need me to do all the work myself?”

Seungmin sees through this easily and scoffs at him. “Please. You’re so strung out right now, there’s no way you could hold your own weight up long enough to ride me.”

“Well if you’ll hurry up, then we won’t have to find out which one of us is right about this,” he replies. “Now come on. Make me lose my mind again, please?”

“Oh baby.” Seungmin’s eyes darken and he looks positively starving for the slightest taste of Hyunjin. “I think that can be arranged.” 

With no other warning, he pushes into Hyunjin, who can’t hold back a moan. His hands tighten their grip on Seungmin’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin so hard that there’s sure to be marks left behind. Seungmin moves slowly, slow enough that Hyunjin can feel every inch of him sliding in. It’s an exhilarating feeling; it always is no matter who he’s fucking, but with how sensitive he already is (plus the fact that it’s _Seungmin_ inside of him _)_ Hyunjin is on cloud nine and he doesn’t think he’ll ever come down.

Finally Seungmin bottoms out, hips flush against Hyunjin’s ass. Hyunjin’s breathing is ragged, his hands clenched on Seungmin’s shoulders in a vice grip. Seungmin doesn’t seem to be doing much better; he’s trembling with the effort to not immediately pull out and fuck back into Hyunjin. “Fuck,” he groans. “Jinnie, you’re so fucking tight, shit.”

Hyunjin can only whine pathetically in response. He feels like he’s been split in two in the best way possible. If he hadn’t already known that Seungmin was going to be it for him, he’d know now; Seungmin hasn’t even begun to fuck him yet and this is already the best sex of his life.

“Move,” he whimpers, somehow mustering up the ability to speak. “Seungmin _god_ I need you to move.”

It’s a testimony to how strong this unspoken, instant connection between them is that Seungmin doesn’t ask if Hyunjin is sure, the way some of his previous hookups have. He knows that he tends not to take very long to adjust to the heavy girth filling him up, but he also knows that the slight burn that comes with not being fully ready feels fantastic. If his partners don’t believe him when he says he’s ready, it just means that they don’t know him very well, can’t read his body language easily. The fact that Seungmin trusts him to know what he can and cannot handle after so short a time together makes Hyunjin very hopeful for the future.

Seungmin pulls out of him just as slowly as he first pushed in, dragging it out, the sensation a sweet form of torture for both of them. When he fucks back into Hyunjin, however, it’s with a hard snap of his hips that has Hyunjin jolting with the shock of it. He keens, a high pitched, desperate noise, his hands scrambling for purchase on Seungmin’s back, when he feels the cock inside him brush that one spot that never fails to drive him wild.

As though this is some sort of unspoken cue, Seungmin sets a brutal pace, pounding into him again and again. It’s all Hyunjin can do to hold on; he clutches at Seungmin like he’s a lifeline, the only light in an endless darkness. With each brush of Seungmin’s dick against his prostate Hyunjin whines, the noise only growing louder and louder with every thrust. He’s still so on edge from Seungmin’s tongue earlier that it doesn’t take long before he feels his eyes starting to well up.

“More, more, please,” he begs, words falling as broken whimpers from his lips. Distantly he feels the first tear begin to snake it’s way down his cheek and suddenly Seungmin stops moving completely. He keens, tears only falling faster at the sudden loss. “Why,” he whimpers brokenly. “Seungmin, _why,_ more, want more, please.”

“Hey, shh, shh, you’re okay baby.” Seungmin sounds genuinely worried and Hyunjin cracks open his eyes (and when had he closed those?) to peer up at him. A gentle hand comes up to cradle his face, wiping away tears. “Why are you crying baby? Is everything okay?”

Hyunjin nods, pressing his cheek into Seungmin’s touch. “So good, Minnie, so good I promise.”

“But you’re crying.”

_Oh._ Hyunjin thinks. _Oh bless his heart._

Seungmin must never have been with a partner who cries during sex. He thinks he’s hurt Hyunjin somehow, doesn’t realize that Hyunjin is just so overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling that the only way to really express it is by crying.

“Just feels really good, Minnie,” he says, pulling Seungmin into a kiss. “So good, so much, but _so_ good.” Hopefully he’s able to get his point across; he was so close before Seungmin stopped and he can still feel himself teetering almost on the edge. He needs Seungmin to finish what he started, and sooner rather than later.

Luckily, Seungmin takes the hint, fucking back into Hyunjin without breaking off the kiss. The hand that was cradling Hyunjin’s face slips down to splay over his chest before sliding even further to thumb at Hyunjin’s nipple. Although Hyunjin is expecting it, he startles at the feeling, whimpering into Seungmin’s mouth as the tears start to come harder. Everything is building, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can last. 

Fortunately for him, Seungmin seems to be in much the same boat. Everytime Hyunjin’s nails dig into his skin he groans and when one of Hyunjin’s hands threads into his hair, pulling lightly, his hips falter in their rhythm. 

At one particularly harsh tug, Seungmin cries out, dropping his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Jinnie,” he gasps, “Jinnie, I’m close.”

Hyunjin nods frantically. “Me too, Minnie, _fuck_ -”

When Seungmin finally comes, it’s almost anticlimactic. He groans, the sound loud in Hyunjin’s ear, and his hips stutter as he fucks into Hyunjin unsteadily. Were he not already lying almost entirely on top of Hyunjin, blanketing him, he would have surely collapsed onto him now. Clearly exhausted, he still has the presence of mind to snake a hand between them, taking hold of Hyunjin’s dick. Hyunjin is already so close that it doesn’t take long for him to finish; the combination of a few twisted strokes of Seungmin’s hand and a low voice in his ear whispering, _“come for me, baby,”_ sends him hurtling over the edge mere moments later.

They lay together, sweaty and panting in the aftermath. Hyunjin’s arms are still wrapped around Seungmin’s shoulders, and he uses this grip to try and pull him closer, hold him tighter. He’s not normally clingy after sex, but all he wants to do right now is cuddle close to Seungmin and never let him go. 

Seungmin must feel similarly because he works a hand under the small of Hyunjin’s back, all while pressing small, chaste kisses to his neck. “So good, baby,” he says softly. “You were so good for me, yeah?”

Hyunjin hums happily as his tears finally stop flowing. “Anything for my Minnie.”

The silence that follows that statement should be awkward; in fact, their entire dynamic should be awkward, considering they only met this afternoon. But Seungmin just sighs, happiness evident in the sound, and snuggles closer, nosing at Hyunjin’s cheek. 

“We’re going to have to get cleaned up soon,” he says, even though he makes no indication that he’s going to be moving any time soon. 

Likewise, Hyunjin doesn’t feel like standing up right now - he’s perfectly content to stay in Seungmin’s arms, even if they’re both gross and sticky. He tells Seungmin as much, and earns a huff of laughter in response. 

“What happened to me good boy?” Seungmin teases. “I thought he was just here.”

“Sorry, no good boys,” Hyunjin replies sleepily. “Just one well-fucked brat.”

Seungmin laughs and raises his head to look Hyunjin in the eyes. Raising a hand to sweep through Hyunjin’s hair, pushing it out of the face, he wears a look of seriousness that wasn’t there moments ago. “We should probably talk.” His voice is quiet, somber. “About us, that is.”

“I thought we’d already talked,” Hyunjin says carefully, suddenly on guard. What if Seungmin has been putting up with him this whole time just so he can get in his pants and now he’s about to be unceremoniously kicked out of the hotel room?

As if sensing his fear, Seungmin smiles sweetly and dips his head for a short kiss. “Nothing bad,” he assures him. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page here.”

Hyunjin sits up, wincing as Seungmin’s dick slips out of him when the other man follows suit. Belatedly, as if just remembering it’s there, Seungmin reaches down to deal with the condom, tying it off and tossing it towards the trash as Hyunjin watches in amusement. 

When that’s finally taken care of, Seungmin straddles Hyunjin’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kisses Hyunjin gently, once, twice, three times. He doesn’t show any sign of stopping, and eventually Hyunjin has to push him away with a giggle. “I thought we were supposed to be talking?”

“Ah, right,” Seungmin says, flushing. “Sorry just… Well, you’re really pretty, you know that?”

Hyunjin laughs again and shoves at Seungmin’s chest lightly. “Minnie! I literally spent the past however long crying my eyes out, and I _know_ I’m an ugly crier. You can’t tell me I’m pretty when my face is all red and puffy!”

“Okay, okay,” Seungmin is giggling along with him, despite the fact that he’s clearly trying to school his features back into something serious and mature. “I just… We’ve kind of established that I think you’re it for me, right?”

They’d glanced around the subject a lot that day, but this was the first time either of them had said the words out loud, and Hyunjin felt his heart swell with fondness at the nervous look on Seungmin’s face. He can’t help but kiss him again, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. “You’re it for me too,” he murmurs against Seungmin’s mouth. 

“Mm,” Seungmin replies, smiling at Hyunjin dreamily. “Good. But… well, I’m just… you know…”

“Minnie, whatever it is, you can say it,” Hyunjin says, running a hand through Seungmin’s hair. “Please say it? It clearly matters to you a lot.”

Seungmin takes a deep breath, then spits out, “You've sort of already answered this, at least you mentioned it when we were talking with Chris, but I just need to make sure... Do you want to do this long distance or do you want to travel with me?”

Hyunjin can’t help it; he smiles wide, happiness radiating from his every feature. “Seungmin,” he says, already leaning to kiss him, this incredibly beautiful man who has made him so inexplicably happy in such a short amount of time. “Why are you asking a question when you already know the answer?”

**Author's Note:**

> tmttp is back baby! i hope you all enjoyed this new look into the world of skz as 80s rockers. there's going to be at least two more parts to this series, so make sure to subscribe to stay updated!!
> 
> please leave comments and kudos as they help motivate me to keep writing (especially comments)
> 
> find me on twitter @seungchxn or messages me on anon at curiouscat.me/seungchxn


End file.
